


Delusion

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Small Steve fics 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, mentions of anal sex, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve is scheduled for his annual PE, and the physician in charge is his boyfriend: the handsome Dr. Anthony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Small Steve fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867279
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo 2020
> 
> T1 Square: Med Kink
> 
> I wanted to credit the wonderful Diana [@lmao_thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder) for editing this work. Without her, this story would be a mess.

**At a hospital in Brooklyn, 1989.**

He sat in one of the green waiting room chairs of the doctor's office. Steve’s gaze was focused on the new name that now occupied the same space as the two other doctors of the same specialty. The blonde had his head bent down to look at his washed-out light blue scrubs. He was scheduled for his annual physical exam today, and rumors had been circulating that the new physician stationed in the employee's clinic was young and attractive. His co-worker, nurse Rumlow, had even taunted Steve that in no time, he would have the young doctor in his bed. Sometimes Steve just wanted to prove him wrong. Rumlow often criticized Steve for his small, scrawny physique. _If only he knew..._

"Steve Rogers?" The secretary called out sternly, she was wearing a pinstriped suit and her voice reminded Steve of his time as a student. His strict clinical instructors had often called their students for practical exams in the same tone of voice. Steve felt his stomach flip as he stood up to announce his presence, and the woman waved him inside the office.

Steve nervously shifted his weight as he entered the private office and saw Tony looking at his index card. Oh, how he’d changed since the last time they’d seen each other about two years ago when Tony had been about to leave for his internship in LA. Tony had only grown more handsome over the years, his pecs outlined by his dark red buttoned-down, which was a shame since Steve couldn't see more of his biceps with the white coat draped over his perfect body. No wonder Rumlow had been at the edge of his seat when he’d seen the new physician. His Tony was impeccable.

Tony's enormous brown eyes shifted from the index card to Steve’s own. Steve had and would continue to always worship the thick lashes that framed those brown eyes.

"So, you are the new physician everyone is talking about?" Steve began. 

"They're talking about me already?" Tony's voice was light. He let out an amused noise. 

"One of my co-workers might have a crush on you," Steve said, getting straight to the point.

"Pity that I’m taken." Tony replied and Steve smiled.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I’m here."

"You’re here for your physical exam?"

"Yup," Steve raised a brow slightly. He knew it drove Tony crazy when he gave him the _smolder._

"Well, we should start then," Tony said as he pointed to his wristwatch, a watch Steve knew all too well. He’d gifted Tony that Rolex for their fifth anniversary. "We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

The two men stood up before Tony led Steve to the weighing scale. Steve made a face as Tony urged him to step up. With a sigh he did while slipping off his dirty white sneakers. Steve watched as Tony diligently adjusted the weights on the scale. He saw that the numbers had remained the same, still underweight for his height. Next, Tony slid the height meter and rested the metal rod on his head. So much for hoping he had grown taller, the numbers didn't lie.

"I know what you are thinking about," he heard Tony say, "and whatever it is, stop. I don't care if you are not the bulky type."

"Still." Steve thought of how he'd look if he was tall, muscular, and healthy. Maybe he would be able to protect Tony better. Asthma was a bitch.

"Hey," Tony said softly. "You're the perfect size for me, as long as you don't get asthma attacks like that summer of 1979 when you..."

Steve broke into a smile, "Oh, don't remind me! That was so long ago."

"See," Tony said triumphantly. "I made you smile, and got your measurements... now, my _dear patient_ , would you so kindly remove your shirt and sit on the examination table?"

Steve gave a huff, _bossy_ , but did as he was told. He pulled his scrubs top over his head along with his white undershirt, while his boyfriend circled around him watching as Steve undressed. He watched Tony cover his pouty lips with his thick fingers. Maybe if he’d paid more attention, he would have noticed that Tony had involuntarily licked his lips. 

He sat on the examination table and watched Tony unwrap a sterile tongue depressor from its paper package. 

"Open your mouth for me." 

Steve did as he was told and felt the tongue depressor slide into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of the pressure Tony was applying with the wooden stick. It made him remember nights where he'd run his tongue over Tony's length. He remembered how long and thick it was, and how he would suck on it like a popsicle on a hot summer's day. Sometimes he’d go in too deep until he had learned to control his gag reflex. He almost missed the sensation of the tongue depressor once Tony had decided he had seen enough of his throat. He wouldn't admit it, but there had been a bit of whimper there.

He opened his eyes and saw Tony smirking cruelly at him. _Oh, what a tease he is_ with his fluffy dark hair now parted in the middle. He recalled Tony saying that whatever hairstyle he was sporting at the moment would be trendy throughout the next decade. Steve couldn't see the appeal of middle parts, he liked Tony's teased hair better. 

Tony placed his fingertips on his head, lightly palpating his temples, until his fingers ran down below his ears to his neck and clavicle. Steve couldn't help but feel relaxed at the light pressure Tony used on his skin. He remembered the times Tony would play the piano at his house. His mother liked it when Tony used their upright piano, as Steve had never had the patience and dexterity to properly work the instrument. Tony once told him that he was coerced into learning the instrument when he was younger, Steve had seen old faded photos of a young Tony at his piano recitals.

"Lie down for me Steve."

The examination table was hard and cold, but Tony's touches seemed to ignite his body. He raised his arms over his head so that Tony could palpate the lymph nodes in his armpits to his chest. He felt Tony's touch linger on his chest, which caused his nipples to harden. 

"You know, I thought of you playing the piano." Steve murmured to the other man. 

"I play the piano when I miss you and your mom's cooking."

"Do you do this with all your patients?"

"Yeah."

"Too sensual."

"That's because you know me."

Steve looked at Tony, who was now performing deep palpations below his chest area. 

"Liar."

Tony rolled his eyes, then looked at him as a smirk played on his lips. 

"You got me," Tony said, head hung low. "They're not as appealing as you are."

"Liar," Steve says again. "You’ve had pretty ones."

"Pretty ones, yes," Tony said as he proceeded to percuss Steve's abdomen. "But they don't have your abs."

Steve was about to protest, but then he saw what Tony meant. He may not have the six-pack, but his abdomen was well-toned. Well it seemed years of lifting heavy patients up had done the trick. 

Tony helped him sit up on the medical table again. He got his Littmann stethoscope and pressed it to Steve's back, auscultating Steve’s breathing as he inhaled and exhaled. Then he moved his stethoscope to Steve's chest when he was done listening to his lungs. Steve hoped that Tony could hear his heart beating loudly for him. 

"I’m going to have you pull down your pants," Tony said as he gathered his box of clean gloves and lubricant. "I have to do a DRE on you."

A second before, Steve would have been satisfied with just giving his boyfriend a kiss before leaving his appointment. Now in this moment? He wanted them to do the dirty deed here and now. 

Tony draped a gown on Steve as he instructed him to stand upright and lean his upper body on the examination table. Steve heard the snapping sound of rubber gloves as they covered Tony's fingers. He presented his ass to be examined, and Steve could only imagine how Tony's gaze would be lingering on his round bottom. Steve looked back and saw Tony doing just that with an obvious hunger in his eyes. Steve smirked. 

"You can eat my ass later you perv."

"What can I say? You, _Nurse Steven_ , have these perfectly round orbs that were made to be slapped." 

Tony's hand gripped his left ass cheek a bit too tightly, before giving him a hard spank. _That's gonna leave a mark..._

"Just relax for me Steve, we just have to get this over with..." His physician boyfriend purred as he coaxed Steve into staying still. 

Tony's voice was gentle yet firm, and Steve couldn't ignore the power play they were both being subjected to in this professional setting. It's not like this was the first time this had happened between them, in fact, Tony had entered him a hundred times. But Tony's two-year-long absence had made it hard not to long for his touch. The endless nights of phone sex, as he’d touched himself. Lubricating his entire shaft, his fingers moving upwards and downwards, stroking his testicles in the process. He remembered the nights when stroking hadn’t been enough, when he’d decided to start using the handle of his hair brush as a substitute for Tony in his own hole. This made him yearn for more.

"Take a deep breath for me Steve."

He did as he was told. Then Steve felt Tony's cold finger (or maybe it was the gel that was cold) inserted into his hole. He felt his toes curl instinctively at the sudden intrusion. Tony's free hand was caressing the lower part of his belly, giving it a gentle comforting rub. 

"You’ve gotten pretty tight here." He heard Tony whisper in his ear. They were pressed together now, Tony keeping him still as he pushed his gloved finger further inside. Steve shut his eyes tightly, as he focused on the sensation of Tony's finger pressing against his inner walls. The blonde let out a gasp when Tony added a second finger inside. 

"Shhh..." Tony hushed him as he pressed hot kisses on Steve's left shoulder. 

Steve gripped the sheets of the examination table firmly as his lover against his prostate. His eyes opened wide, and his mouth hung in an ‘o’ at the electrifying shock that ran through his body at the feeling of Tony's fingers rubbing against his sensitive spot. His eyes rested solely on the brunette physician, who was watching him with an equal hunger for Steve. _I miss you._ Steve took the opportunity to press his lips to Tony's and felt his lover's free hand move south to fondle his growing erection. Steve pressed himself closer to Tony, tightening the embrace, as he wrapped his left arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Steve?" Tony's voice echoed through his mind, calming him. He wanted to answer and yet, now was not the time.

"Steve?" _No Tony, you started this, now we have to finish it._

"Steve Rogers?"

Steve’s eyes slid open. 

"Is Steve Rogers here in the waiting area? Dr. Erskine is ready to do your PE." The familiar secretary in the pinstripe suit called out to the waiting area. Steve looked at the day’s attending physician on the duty roster: Dr. Abraham Erskine. He noticed several fellow employees, in their scrubs, giving him a _look_. He looked down and to his horror saw his pants were tented up. 

"Final call, Steve Rogers?"

"H-Here..." He answered as he shakily stood up. The secretary gave him a look. A look that conveyed: _well-what-are-you-waiting-for? Get in._

Instead, Steve ran in the opposite direction. His bulge was aching as the secretary's call faded into the distance. He just needed to relieve himself.

...

"Hello?"

"Tony..."

"Hey Steve," Pause. "What's up?"

"Something funny happened today." Steve's voice was unsure.

"What happened? Is Rumlow bothering you again? I swear to God I'll--"

"No," Steve paused as he heard Tony's panicked breathing on the other side of the line. "No Tony, it wasn't Rumlow… it's just that, I… I miss you, Tony." 

There was a long pause before Steve continued. 

"I know your internship in LA will take you another two years, but I just want you badly by my side. I don't think I can live without you any longer." Steve confessed.

"Uhm... about that... I think my trip is being cut short, I bought a plane ticket to New York. Surprise, surprise."

"What? I thought completing your internship at LAC was your greatest dream? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Howard."

"Your father again," Pause. "What has he done this time?"

"Wants me to marry this rich girl... heiress to the Baintronics company."

"I see."

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want her...I want to be with you." 

Another pause.

"So, please, Uhm... will you marry me?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we're not allowed to get married."

"Just answer the question Steve." 

"Ok."

"Steeeeeve!"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Yay!" Tony exclaimed before hesitating again. "So... you said there is something you wanted to tell me? I got carried away. Sorry, what was it?"

"I…earlier, I fantasized about you."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! this is my first Steve Tony one-shot!, super fun to write. If you have enjoyed reading this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
